Rules Of the Purebloods
by sailor-elsa
Summary: Draco learns the hard way, their are certain people purebloods talk to, and mudbloods aren't one of those people.   Read the warnings inside :     Mean Lucius, with a hint if Dramione.


**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Harry Potter **

**Warnings: Muggle born bashing... And a very mean Lucius Malfoy. **

**FAIR WARNING ~READ~ **

**This is Poorly edited. This has literally been on my computer for awhile. I wrote things like this before I joined fanfiction, so I don't really know how accurate it is. I just wanted to post this because... well, I didn't feel comfortable deleting something I use to be proud of. Again, it isn't all that good :) ~ Jenny **

* * *

><p>"Don't touch anything, Draco." Lucius Malfoy told his son like always. Draco nodded and let go of his father's hand. "Yes father." He whispered in agreement. The five-year-old really didn't know what his father was doing at the Borgin &amp; Burkes again; only that he had buisness to discuss. Draco knew very well not to touch anything, not after his hand got trapped in that weird contraption. Father was very angry and Draco was punished.<p>

Still, there were so many interesting things. But Draco did as he was told, and stood by the door. He could hear father's harsh whispers, and realised he wasn't really paying attention to what Draco was doing. The little boy looked behind him, he always wanted to see what's in Knockturn Alley. Maybe he could sneak out and just go see. He could be back before father was done talking, couldn't he?

He slowly pushed open the door. He walked into the cool weather, and stood still for a minute. He didn't hear his father's angry footsteps or harsh words. Maybe he could do this! He walked down the alleyway that led to to Knockturn Alley; he was sure is was called, Diagon Alley? Yeah, that's probably what is was called. Anyways he knew Knockturn Alley was kinda scary, so he tried to ignore as many people as he could.

They wouldn't dare touch him though, he rememberd. Father had told him; he was a Malfoy and no one dared touch the Malfoys'. Draco didn't know why his family was so important, but he was pretty sure it was because they lived in a really big house.

Draco stopped; how come father never took him here before! It was full of people. Running in the streets, laughing with their parents... this place was looked much better then that stupid ol' Knockturn Alley.

Draco was practically bouncing on his heels. Why was he doing this? He couldn't tell you; he knew if father caught him, he'd be punished for sure. Father always made sure Draco acted like a _perfect pureblood. _Draco didn't really know what a pureblood was. But daddy seemed to always remind Draco, _"Your a Malfoy, and you musn't go run a muck like a dirty mudblood." _

Draco turned left and started walking down the sidewalk. The windows were full of magic objects. He stopped infront of a particulary full sidewalk. The kids crowding it were talking something about Quidditch and broomstick's.

Draco heard daddy talk about quidditch once.

The five-year-old continued walking down the sidewalk until he ran into to someone. Both Draco and the person fell down. Draco looked up into the face of a very pretty girl with brown curly hair. "I'm sorry little boy!" She gasped.

She stood up and wiped off her clock, it had a little patch of a lion on it. She then procceded to pick up her books she was carrying, and her wand. Draco was too busy staring at this very pretty girl.

The girl leaned over and held out her hand to Draco; the little boy took it and allowed the girl to help him up. "I'm so sorry." She added, once again.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt anyways." Draco added proudly, "I don't get hurt very easily." That was actually a lie; Draco seemed to get hurt a lot, and he wasn't very good with pain.

"Your cute." She giggled, she looked around. "Where's your mum and dad?" She asked, looking around.

Draco shrugged; she looked at him skeptically. "What's your name little boy?"

"Draco, and I'm not little, I'm five!" He added. She giggled and rolled her eyes a little, "okay big boy Draco, by the way I like your name."

"It means dragon." Draco smiled.

"Well my name is Lola, and I'm 15." Lola smiled back.

"Where's is your mummy and father?" Draco asked. Lola smiled and ruffled Draco's hair. "My mummy and daddy live in the muggle-world. I'm a muggle-born, you see."

"I've never met a muggle-born before!" Draco exclaimed, astonished. "I think it's cause I'm a pureblood, mummy an' daddy usually don't let me talk to half-bloods or muggle-borns."

"Well that's too bad Draco-" She was cut off.

"Draco Malfoy!" A voice boomed, Draco's eyes widened. He turned around and saw his father running towards him; his eyes were wide and he looked frantic. "How dare you leave Knockturn Alley!" He yelled, many people stopped to see the comotion. "Just wait until we get home boy!"

Draco's looked at Lola, she looke absoloutly appalled. "Sir, I was just going to help Draco here find you-"

"And who are you, may I ask?" Lucius replied, rather rudely. Draco looked between his father and Lola. "Father I was just- well this is Lola, and she's a muggle-born so I just..."

_"Draco _come on." Lucius said as once, he grabbed Draco's upper arm and begin pulling him away. Draco looked back at a shocked Lola. "Bye Lola, it was nice meeting you!"

"Draco shut up!" Lucius hissed, he tightened his grip on Draco's arm. Draco whimpered in pain, "daddy your hurting me!" He whined trying to loosen himself from his father's grip.

"Don't call me daddy!" Lucius snapped, pushing Draco up against on one of the walls. "It is _father_, your lucky I don't beat you here boy!" He yelled. Now that they were in Knocturn Alley not many people cared. "Associating with mudbloods!"

"Sorry Da- father, I'm sorry, I-I just really wanted to see." He sniffed, trying not to let the tears fall down his cheeks. Lucius didn't say anything; he grabbed his son and dragged him home.

Draco was punished. After then Draco didn't associate with mudbloods.

* * *

><p><em>10 years later <em>

It was one of those rare moments when Draco wasn't being followed by Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy. He rather liked it. He didn't have to try to impress them by making people cry, or causing trouble. He could just be Draco.

Yeah sure, he was a little on the mean side. But he had his nice moments too! Like, yesterday, Harry Potter passed him and he didn't push him down. He'd wanted to, but he didn't.

Everyone thought he was cold. Maybe he was; but some of that wasn't his fault. _It's about how someone is raised_. Draco remembered two people whispering in Diagon Alley when he and his father passed them.

Draco's upbrigging wasn't best, or reletively good. He was told one basic rule, _don't associate with mudbloods. _If he did, the punishment was dire. He learnt that the hard way.

Draco wasn't paying attention, so when he ran into someone, and they both fell down he was ready to hex them. He looked up and saw the eyes of Hermione Granger. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled. She picked up her books, and to Draco's surprise held out her hand for him to take.

_Don't do it Draco!_

Draco was once again reminded of the girl with curly brown hair and a pretty face. He looked at Hermione's hand.

He thought of the punishment he had endured.

He sneered at her and got to his feet, grabbing his books. "Get away from me you filthy little mudblood." He hissed, he then turned around and strided off. When he rounded the corner he leaned against the wall and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Once again he was going to have to ignore that knawing at his insides, that made him feel weak.

This is the way your supposed to be, this is how you _have _to be. He reminded himself.

_This is the way father wants you to be. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, nicely, please : ) <em>**

**_Not that i've had any bad experiences on here, I just don't want any. _**

**_Make sure you read the top. _**

**_Much love~ Jenny_**


End file.
